


[Cover] Vamplock

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Vamp!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: the very first johnlock fanfiction that I have read and has inspired me to make a cover of.





	[Cover] Vamplock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EinahSirro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EinahSirro/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vamplock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060321) by [EinahSirro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EinahSirro/pseuds/EinahSirro). 



[](https://imgur.com/nIJNG13)


End file.
